monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brutal Tirraukronus
Brutal Tirraukronus is a Variant of Tirraukronus appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Dragon|ailments = Dragonblight Stun Bleeding|weaknesses = Dragon Thunder|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Aesthetic Differences Brutal Tirraukronus normally has the appearance of a normal Tirraukronus in Rage Mode, but when it enrages its feathery cape will be covered in crimson flames, its face and jaws will turn from red to crimson, and it will breathe draconic flames from the sides of its mouth. Its teeth and the fang-like projections on the sides of its jaws have also grown longer, sharper, and more jagged. Explanation for Differences An old Tirraukronus that has been "ruling" over an area for many years and has fully established itself as an apex predator. Abilities Brutal Tirraukronus's normal state is comparable to the rage mode of a normal Tirraukronus, meaning it is more aggressive and powerful than a regular Tirraukronus. When it enters its own Rage Mode, Brutal Tirraukronus becomes even more ruthless, often targeting hunters and trapping them in long strings of attacks. It also has better control over its Dragon element, and it is able to cause large blasts and breathe out long cones of draconic flame. Attacks When calm, Brutal Tirraukronus can use all of Tirraukronus's G-Rank attacks. The attacks below are exclusive to its Rage Mode. '''Jagged Fangs: '''Brutal Tirraukronus's teeth and jaw projections are much larger and more pointed, and getting hit by them repeatedly can cause bleeding. '''Advancing Stomp Combo: '''Brutal Tirraukronus stomps forward once with its right foot, once with its left foot, and one final time with its right foot. '''Bone Crusher: '''The monster takes 5 steps back, winds up, and then delivers a massive bite forward. This attack can OHKO Hunters with low defense, and those who survive it will be left with Severe Dragonblight. '''Triple Crushing Fang: '''Brutal Tirraukronus performs its Crushing Fang attack three times in a row, readjusting itself slightly with every strike. Can cause Dragonblight and Bleeding. '''Batter Down: '''The monster raises its head high into the air, then smashes it down on the ground. Getting hit with by its head directly causes Stun, but being near the area where it slams its head can cause tremors. '''Jaw Lift: '''The monster opens its mouth, then swings its bottom jaw upwards. Getting hit by this attack can cause Bleeding and Dragonblight. '''Brutal Wyvernfire: '''Brutal Tirraukronus opens its mouth as if it's about to breathe out a stream of draconic flames, but instead charges up a large sphere. When it finishes, it will release the sphere in a large blast around its face, similar to Rathian's Wyvernfire attack. This attack causes Severe Dragonblight. '''Hellfire: '''Brutal Tirraukronus raises its head high above the ground as its mouth fills with draconic energy. It then lowers it to the ground and releases all of it in a vast, cone-shaped burst, similar to Teostra's flamethrower attack. This attack causes Severe Dragonblight. Ecology Brutal Tirraukronus is an apex predator. Like its normal counterpart, it prefers eating more powerful prey, but due to its increased strength it can also prey upon powerful Deviants such as Dreadking Rathalos and Hellblade Glavenus. In some rare cases, they have also been observed attacking and killing Elder Dragons such as Karkannal, Shagaru Magala, and Chameleos. It is believed that Brutal Tirraukronus